


(iii)

by honey_fig



Series: tumblr collection [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_fig/pseuds/honey_fig
Summary: “That look is dangerous. You’re gonna make me forget how to breathe.”Another heartwarming laugh from Lafayette’s behalf. “On a scale of one to Australia, how dangerous are we speaking?”Hercules thought a moment. “Alexander with internet access.”





	(iii)

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr user Asked: mullette #2, #22, #28  
> 2\. “On a scale of one to Australia, how dangerous are we talking?”
> 
> 22\. “Don’t be so shy, love.”
> 
> 28\. “Tell me a secret.”

“Tell me a secret.”

“I love you,”

“Non!” Lafayette threw his head back, his cheery laughter breaking the hushed whispers the two were sharing. “Mon amour, I said a secret.”

Hercules shook his head, unable to stop smiling. It was an absurd request, there was no secrets between the two men. There never really had been, honesty was the strongest component of their relationship. They shared everything from fears and dreams, to clothes and showers and a bed. When it came to material belongings, it was hard to distinguish whose was whose. When it came to personal thoughts, they knew each other better than either had thought was humanly possible.

“I don’t have any secrets.”

“Don’t be so shy.”

The way Lafayette batted his eyelashes made Hercules’ chest swell with affection. God, he was gorgeous. “That look is dangerous. You’re gonna make me forget how to breathe.”

Another heartwarming laugh from Lafayette’s behalf. “On a scale of one to Australia, how dangerous are we speaking?”

Hercules thought a moment. “Alexander with internet access.”   
  
“Damn,” Lafayette chuckled, repositioning himself in Hercules’ lap, resting his cheek against the larger man’s broad chest.

Hercules couldn’t have asked for a better life. 


End file.
